


Revelations

by allonym



Series: Deviations [2]
Category: Claimings Series - Lyn Gala
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Aven still never had a chance, Gen, Humans Are Weird, Humans are Sneaky, but he doesn't mind so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: As Aven processes the aftermath of his disastrous trade with the two human brothers, a summons to the temple draws him even deeper into human affairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lyn Gala's wonderful Claimings series. Matei and Alek are my creations; everything else comes from her books.

After sifting through his hoard of data obtained from the human ‘nets, Aven was happy to learn that _ chocolate _ was indeed viewed as a “food of the gods” among humans able to afford it. Which was lucky for Aven, since the cacao he acquired from the young humans was now his only trade good. Aven touched the string of wooden beads around his wrist in memory. His disastrous trade was a painful lesson in humility, but one that he was trying to cultivate gratitude for having learned.

Still, it made him anxious to have all his wealth in just one trade item. He could not even in good conscience offer more hours of his computer programming skills, given his current obligations to Alek and Matei. If the cacao proved to be untradable, then Aven might as well surrender his ye-rank and start trading vegetables. 

Or, well, in theory the human credits he’d accumulated over the years as part of his ‘net trades could be turned into something of actual value. Like most Rownt, Aven distrusted the human practice of using _ currency _ and didn’t count the credits until he traded them for goods or services. Tuk-palteia Zach had tried more than once to explain that the human credits were no different from the markers Rownt used to symbolize their trade goods, but Aven knew that was not true. A marker for 10 tons of silver was always worth 10 tons of silver, while a thousand human credits might be worth 10 tons of silver one day, and 5 tons the next. Better to assume they were worth nothing and then be joyfully surprised when they could be traded for something of actual value. 

Which left him with the cacao, and the decision of how best to trade it. If he wanted to trade large quantities while still on-planet, he would need to find a Tuk-ranked trading partner who could trade directly with the Grandmothers. Tuk-Ondry and his human palteia Tuk-Liam were the most obvious candidates, but trading with that pair would be almost as tricky as trading with the Grandmothers themselves. Tuk-palteia Liam in particular would already have the background on _ chocolate, _ which would help if they agreed to partner with him, but would also make the initial partnership negotiation that much more difficult. Plus, Aven was hoping to convince Ondry to trade for the cacao himself, as a way of indulging his palteia. This was a move Liam was sure to block, since his only focus would be on Ondry’s profits. 

No, better to wait until they were all aboard the _ Calti _ and approach the food vendors who catered to feeding the palteia. They would be interested in the cacao for their own dishes, and then could help Aven cook the _ chocolate birthday cake _ for the palteia. Once he had the Rownt on the ship hooked on the cacao, it would be easier to find trading partners to get full value for the rest of his stock.

Which left him with the problem of feeding himself in the meantime. Well, he should be able to trade information on his encounter with the two humans for food for the next few days, and after that he could join a hunt. There were bound to be several groups from the _ Calti _ staging hunts by that point in time. Even ship-raised Rownt hungered for the taste of wild-caught meat from time-to-time. The extra meat could then be traded for vegetables.

Aven’s thoughts were interrupted by a slow ticking sound that indicated someone was standing outside the door to his house. He exited his private space into the greeting room, and touched the outer door to open it.

“Grandmother,” he said with surprise. There stood the youngest of the Deidell Grandmothers.

“Come to the temple,” she said, and swung around, her tail just missing him as he stood dumbfounded in the doorway.

Aven stared after her in shock for several long moments. This could only be about his disastrous trade from the day before. For a Grandmother, even a young one, to come fetch him to the temple could only mean something very serious had occurred. He’d thought he had recovered his honor, in that final trade with Alek, but perhaps the young humans had decided otherwise. Perhaps Matei’s emotional harm from their initial trade ran deeper than it had seemed. His insides clenched with fear and he hurried after the Grandmother, catching up quickly to her slow tread.

He pushed down his fear and impatience before it made him do something stupid like pester her with quetions or sprint pas her to the temple. No sense running at this trouble, whatever it was. He would find out soon enough.

Although he couldn’t keep himself from wondering if this Grandmother was deliberately walking more slowly than she needed to in order to make herself seem older and therefore wiser. He pushed away the unworthy thought and touched the wooden beads around his wrist, reminding himself to seek clear sight and patience.

As they reached the temple and crossed the threshold into the open space below the tower, Aven relaxed in spite of everything. The strong columns separated by decorative drapes and spears of light signaled a place of peace and goodwill to him. The main public area was filled with Grandmothers, more than he had ever seen in one space at one time, arranging themselves in a broad arc. Most of the Grandmother from his ship the _ Calti _were there, including the eldest Grandmother and her palteia Zach. Tuk-Ondry and tuk-palteia Liam were there as well. All the Deidell Grandmothers also gathered, interspersed with their ship-bound sisters. The Grandmother who had escorted him moved to a spot at the side of the gathered Rownt.

In the middle of this arc, facing the assembled Grandmothers, stood the human trader Alek, who was exchanging fierce words in a low voice with another male human. The other human was the same height as Alek, and therefore a foot and a half shorter than Aven, but was twice as broad. He had the same dark skin and hair as Alek but his face was covered in coarse fur. And beside the two arguing humans was. . .

“Aven! You came!” cried Matei in English, his tiny body sprinting towards Aven. 

How Aven could’ve mistaken him for anything other than an eggling needing protection, he would never know. While it’s true that all humans seemed small next to the Rownt, Matei was half Aven’s size, and had a certain exuberant recklessness only a well-loved child could show. Which he demonstrated by launching himself at Aven without pausing. Aven braced himself as Matei wrapped his arms around Aven’s waist.

“_ Matei! Plessa der li tetoasa aya _!” shouted an angry voice. It was the other human, who began striding towards them. Aven narrowed his nostrils at the disrespect shown by such behavior in the temple.

Matei tightened his grip around Aven in response, and a fear-scent hit Aven’s nose

“Aven, please don’t let him take me away from Alek,” he whispered urgently.

Aven instinctively moved Matei behind him, his tail wrapping around the youngster to keep him close while his body prepared to fight, claws at the ready. He growled a warning, showing his teeth. The other human had the good sense to freeze in place.

“_ Matei, diestel der praistii. Vinoi agici ciar acuim _.” This time the man’s voice was more calm. The human spread his arms wide, showing his vulnerability, and the assembled Grandmothers shifted, making clear they were prepared to act if necessary. Aven relaxed a degree.

The unfamiliar language was irritating, though. Aven had studied a dozen of the most common human languages, even though English was used by all planets under Command control, but this resembled none of them.

“What does he say?” Aven asked Matei, twisting around to look at the child pressed behind him.

“He wants me to go with him. But I don’t want to leave Alek. He’s my brother. He’s the only real family I have left.” 

‘What language is he speaking?” Aven asked. “Does he understand English, or Rownt?”

“It is Vaijori, the language of my people. And yes, he speaks good English, and some Rownt. But Vaijori is what we speak among ourselves when we don’t want _ sienii _ to understand.”

Aven was distracted by a thought. “But you always spoke English with your brother.”

Matei gave a high-pitched tittering that Aven cautiously translated as amusement, although he’d never heard quite that sound from Liam or Zach. But Matei smelled more happy now.

“That is because we wanted you to understand when you spied on us!”

Aven’s shock was so profound that it felt like the temple and all those assembled fell away. Yesterday, he had quickly realized that Alek was deliberately using Aven’s unfortunate misunderstanding of Matei’s status to force him into an unfavorable trade. But he had not realized that the two humans had begun laying the trap from the very beginning. Every piece of information he had “overheard” yesterday was a deliberate misdirection. He had been so thoroughly fooled that he had not even understood the depth of the manipulation.

A warm feeling bubbled up inside, and it took Aven a moment to realize that it was _ pride _.This must be what a Rownt parent feels when a beloved eggling steals meat from their table for the first time. These tiny humans had done so very well that he could feel nothing but admiration for them. The Vaijorii were truly well matched as trading partners with the Rownt.

“Ye-Aven,” spoke the eldest Grandmother from the _ Calti _. “Come forward and bring the young human with you. We will allow no harm to come to him.”

Aven paled as he realized that his instinctive defense of Matei might seem like an insult to the Grandmothers. He carefully unwrapped his tail from the youngster and moved forward, Matei slowly following.

As they came closer to the assembled group, the Grandmother’s palteia Zach stepped forward and offered his hand towards Matei.

“Hi Matei, I’m Zach. Will you come with me for a little while? The Grandmothers need to talk with Ye-Aven, and your uncle and brother.”

“No! I want to stay with Alek. I want to talk too. I know what happened, I was there. My uncle is wrong!”

Aven looked around to the Grandmothers, expecting them to step in, but they all watched impassively. It was Tuk-palteia Liam who spoke.

“He should stay. Twelve is old enough to have a say in your future.” 

Liam’s face and voice were impassive, but he must have given some sign of distress, because his chilta Tuk-Ondry placed a hand on the back of his neck, soothing him as one would a child. Liam leaned into the touch.

“Very well,” said the eldest Grandmother in agreement. “Matei, you may remain for the discussion, but please stay next to Zach Mora.”

As Matei took Zach’s hand and allowed himself to be lead to stand next to the Grandmothers, Aven suppressed a twinge of disappointment. Zach was a human, and it was more fitting Matei would go with him. He turned his attention to the Grandmother instead.

“Ye-Aven, you have been brought here to help untangle a dispute related to a trade you participated in. Master Seregei Letka refuses to honor the tokens you registered with the temple yesterday.”

Aven calmed the spike of panic that started at the thought of losing all the cacao he traded for yesterday, leaving him with nothing. The Grandmothers would never let that happen. 

“What is his reason for such a foolish refusal?” he asked.

“Trade was bad! No good trade,” said the man was named Seregei, who wanted to take Matei away from Alek.

“Grandmother, the trade was completed in accordance with Rownt rules, as was agreed when our ship came here,” said Alek in much more fluent Rownt. “My _ uncle _ is not a neutral party in this matter. He stands to gain much materially if my trade is turned over.”

“It is my duty as the guardian to these boys to protect them!” said Seregei, this time speaking English.

“Your so-called protection looks like theft to me, Uncle. You are trying to break your word. My father would be ashamed to call you brother!” Alek shouted back, also in English.

“Stop!” growled the Grandmother. “Silence from both of you. You will speak when I ask you to speak, and no interrupting the other. Each will have the chance to tell your tale. Alek, explain why you believe Master Seregi to be biased.”

Alek took a deep breath before speaking in Rownt. “Honored Grandmothers, please accept my apology for any disrespect. Understand that my future and the future of my _ brother _ , is in your hands held. My father was a master trader and the captain of the _ Sarpei, _ a starlight-class merchant ship. Last year we were berthed on the mothership _ Norocos _ when it was attacked by pirates. My father and I helped defend, and he was killed.” Alek closed his eyes for a moment in memory.

“We are very sorry for your loss,” said Zach in English, as some of the Grandmothers shifted uncomfortably, likely at the thought of an orphaned human.

“Thank you, Tuk-palteia Zach,” Alek responded, also in English, before continuing in Rownt. “My mother is also dead, which left me to take care of Matei.”

Seregei stirred at this, but did not speak.

“Under Vaijori law, if a master trader dies, then at the end of the year, all trade goods go to the master trader nearest in the genetic line. I was still a journeyman when he died, still wearing my _ strajari _necklace. That meant I had to earn my master rank by year’s end, or control of all our trade goods, as well as control over my brother, would change to my uncle. Yesterday’s trade is more than enough to earn me my master trader rank, with still a month left in the year, which is why my uncle fights too hard to block it.”

The eldest Grandmother appeared indifferent to this speech, but Aven knew her well enough to see that such studied indifference was likely a mask for stronger emotion.

“Thank you. Seregei, it is your turn to explain. Is what Alek says true? You may speak in English, we will understand.”

The other man cleared his throat. “Thank you, um, honored Grandmother. What Alek says is true, yes, but it is incomplete. As their father’s brother, it is my duty to make sure that both boys are taken care of. To recognize Alek’s status of master trader based on an improper trade would endanger both him and Matei. Understand this, Alek plans to use his supposed new status to captain the _ Sarpei _ as his father did before him, and bring his brother with him. That is a weighty responsibility even for a full-grown man, much less a boy of eighteen years.”

Alek took a deep breath, but did not speak, although he quivered with outrage. The Grandmother gave him a quelling look before continuing to question Seregei.

“And in what way was the trade improper?”

Seregei huffed. “Alek cheated! He tricked the Rownt into believing that his _ strajari _necklace was of great worth.”

The Grandmother waited for him to continue, since there was nothing improper about tricking someone into thinking a trade good was worth more than it appeared. When he did not, she turned to Aven, her amusement at his position clear. 

“Is this true, ye-Aven? Were you tricked by a human of eighteen years?”

“Grandmother, I am more than content with the profit I gained from the trade. The humans were left with nothing but tuthaha to eat.”

Which was technically true, since one could not eat gold, rhodium, palladium, osmium, an Imshee dictionary or one hundred twenty hours of computer expertise. It also was not an answer to her question, which he was sure she realized. Luckily she showed him mercy and did not press further.

“As you can see, ye-Aven has no complaint with the trade.”

The human’s face behind the fur grew darker, looking almost Rownt-like in color. “Then he is a fool! And you all will be child murders, if you let this trade stand and my nephews come to harm from it.”

All the Grandmothers grew very pale at those words, and Tuk-Ondry let loose a growl before stopping himself. For a moment, Aven thought there might be blood spilled on the temple floor. He could imagine no worse insult to a Rownt that child-killer, but then the Grandmother visibly calmed herself.

“We must confer privately on this. The humans will stay here. May we use the chambers upstairs?” she asked the elder Deidell Grandmother, who nodded her assent.

Most of the older Grandmothers began climbing the stairs, clearly eager to leave the charged atmosphere, while the younger ones simply exited the gathering space. Zach sent Matei over to Alek before following his chilta up the stairs. The two human brothers spoke softly to each other before hurrying over to Aven. Seregei glanced over at them, and then pointedly looked away.

“Ye-Aven, could you speak for us with the Grandmothers, please?” asked Alek. His scent was anxious.

“I have not been invited,” Aven replied.

“But you haven’t been not _ not _ invited either. Please! All I ask is for a chance to present my full case to be treated as an adult, not a child. I’m afraid that the Grandmothers will look at my years and judge me by Rownt standards, and allow emotion rather than reason to rule.”

Aven shifted uneasily at that. In fact, by Rownt standards, the age of adulthood was never set. One Rownt might be an adult at one hundred, another at five hundred. But any Rownt who wished to claim adulthood had the right to stand before the Grandmothers and make their case. Alek’s request was not unreasonable.

“Please, Aven!” piped in Matei. “I don’t want to be sent away from Alek, and forced to live with strangers. At least give us a chance!”

Matei stared up at him, his large brown eyes open wide. It was a familiar sight, and Aven wondered how deliberate that expression was. It didn’t matter, though. It still worked.

Going up those stairs would put his ye-rank at risk, but frankly he was on uncertain footing already. He might as well try to accomplish something while he still could.

“Very well. Wait near the stairs,” he said.

He hurried to catch up with the Grandmothers, only to freeze as he entered the upper chambers, as all eyes turned to him. He waited to see if he would be acknowledged. It was at least a minute before the eldest Grandmother from the _ Calti _ spoke.

“Aven, I unaware that you had claimed tuk-rank,” she said with a deadly calmness. After all, it is only the tuk-ranked who could deal directly with the Grandmothers.

“Grandmother, I care not whether you name me tuk, or call me an unruly child who has inserted himself into an adult conversation, knowing his elders will indulge him. I need to speak on behalf of Alek and Matei before you make a decision about their fate.”

He waited, trying to not let his agitation show, lest they truly think him an unruly child. The wait was not quite as long this time.

“Well go on, then,” she said.

Aven took a deep breath, drawing in the calming incense scents of the room. He remembered his own trial of adulthood in a similar chamber, not even a hundred years past, and focused his words.

“Grandmothers, a Rownt of any age who wishes to claim adulthood may come to the temple and subject themselves to the ritual. If they pass, then the number of their years does not matter, they are adults. The human Alek has done the same thing according to his own people’s customs, and passed the test he was given. Now his uncle seeks to use the Rownt to take that victory from him. All I ask is that before you do so, allow him to speak for himself.”

The silence this time was a thoughtful one, and this time it was a human who broke it.

“I agree with Aven,” said Liam. “This isn’t a trade dispute - there is no question that Alek successfully traded within the rules of the Rownt. The question is whether Alek can be trusted with the adult responsibilities that arise from that successful trade. If that is the issue the Grandmothers wish to stand in judgment on, then Alek deserves the same chance to present his case that a Rownt would have.”

At Liam’s words, the tension in the room eased. An unusual situation had been slotted into a familiar pattern. Even before the Grandmother spoke, Aven knew that his plea, with Liam’s backing, had worked.

“Very well. Go fetch the two young humans, and we will see.”

Aven bowed low and hurried down the stairs. As he neared the ground floor, he was met by the sight to two upturned faces, with identical hopeful expressions. He couldn’t help but smile.

“The Grandmothers will see you both.”

Matei gave a little happy squeal before being shushed by Alek. 

“Thank you, ye-Aven,” said Alek, as Aven turned and headed back to the upper chamber.

There were fewer Grandmothers in the room than when he left. Now it was mostly the Grandmothers from the _ Calti _ , with only the eldest Deidell Grandmother staying as well. They must have decided that this was chiefly a _ Calti _ issue, or perhaps a space-bound Rownt issue. Tuk Ondry and the human palteia remained as well.

The eldest _ Calti _Grandmother did not allow the humans the chance to adjust to the room before aiming straight for the target.

“Alek Letka, you come before us to claim adulthood, and say you are ready for the responsibility of caring for a child. What evidence can you provide?”

It was not the same ritual question a Rownt might face, but it suited the circumstances. 

Alek took a deep breath. “When I was age six years, my mother lay dying from complications from live birth. Her final words to me were to look after Matei. He was so small, barely five pounds. When he lay in my arms I promised him I would do everything to protect him. It is a promise that I have kept. It is a promise that I will always keep. As he grew, I helped feed him, and take care of his bodily functions. I told him stories to help him sleep. I played games to make him happy, and held him when he was sad. As he grew older, I was pleased to be one of his teachers. There is no person in this universe that cares for him more than I do.”

Matei, who had been listening quietly, suddenly turned to bury his face against his brother’s chest. Alek held him tightly, stroking his hair as he continued.

“Grandmother, I know that I am ready for the responsibility of caring for Matei because I have spent most of my life doing just that. My uncle, if he succeeded, would send Matei away from the ship, to live with a farming family who would only welcome him for the work he could provide them. He would be well fed, but not _ loved. _ At least not _ loved _ in the way he would with me. And he would be miserable.”

Alek used the English word for “love,” which had a bewildering number of translations, but somehow also fit well. Aven heard a loud sniff and saw that Zach’s eyes were watering. The eldest Grandmother soothed him, much the way Alek was soothing Matei, and Aven was hit by the certainty that no matter what else happened in this room, the eldest Grandmother would prevent Alek and Matei from being parted. Her palteia would make sure of that.

The other palteia showed no such emotion, though, and Liam’s face was stern as he posed the next question to Alek.

“Love is all well and good, but it does not fill a stomach. How exactly do you plan to feed your brother, with your father gone?”

“Ka-palteia Liam, yesterday’s trade, should the Grandmothers choose to acknowledge it, gives me my Master’s rank, which in turn allows me to inherit my father’s ship and all his trade goods, which I have already added to with yesterday’s trade,” he said, casting an amused glance at Aven before continuing.

“I also have my father’s trading partners, who know me well. I have served as my father’s second in command ever since I gained my _ journeyman _ rank. If I had had access to these traders after my father died, I would already rank as master, because they would indulge me with favorable trades in memory of my father. However, I thank my uncle who gives me the much harder test of trading with a ye-ranked Rownt. That I was able to trade my _ strajari _necklace for such wealth, in a move that left a Rownt barely enough goods to feed himself, will greatly enhance my status.”

At this point all eyes in the room turned to Aven, who had to muster all his newfound humility to keep from reacting to the truth Alek spoke. His silence was confirmation enough of the truth in Alek’s words. 

“And exactly how did you effect such a trade, youngling?” asked the Grandmother.

Alek smiled wide. “By cheating, of course. Just as my uncle spoke of. To say fairly, this trade is one I prepared during all my life. My father was fascinated by the Rownt, and collected every piece of knowledge available in the hopes we might be allowed to trade with you one day. I learned to speak your language the same time I learned English. And together we identified the three weaknesses the Rownt have that brought me such good trading yesterday.”

A stir of interest spread through all the Grandmothers. Aven took some comfort knowing that yesterday’s trade was no fluke.

“And what weaknesses are those, youngling?” asked the Grandmother.

“That would be very valuable information, would it not, Grandmother?”

Once more Aven was hit with that strange feeling of pride for the small humans. To try to bargain a trade with a Grandmother, in the middle of a temple ceremony, was a daring move indeed. Although not necessarily a smart one. The silenced lengthened and Aven waited for the humans to get uncomfortable, the way the humans from Earth Command did when the Rownt delegation didn’t respond to a question. But Alek just continued to look expectantly. To Aven’s surprise, it was the Grandmother who spoke next.

“Yes, it would be,” she replied, and then went silent again. Statement of fact, with no space to bargain.

But Alek smiled serenely. “Then it would be my pleasure to provide it to the temple as an offering, then.”

Ah, clever, clever human, to provide a clear recognition of temple authority while holding tight to his newly claimed status. At the Grandmother’s acknowledging head tilt, Alek continued.

“The first weakness is one you are well aware of, which is over-eagerness for profit. Your story scrolls make it clear that overcoming this greed is a major step for a young Rownt’s advancement in rank. Thus we needed to discover a younger trader, and offer goods he would be hard-pressed to pass up. In this case, it was a spice, call cacao, which I suspected would be pleasing to the Rownt palette. It is also an essential ingredient for making _ chocolate _, which your palteia may be able to tell you about.”

“Chocolate?” exclaimed Zach in delighted surprise, and Aven had to suppress his amusement. Zach was a gifted linguist, but even after living with the Rownt for sixty years he lacked the instinct of a true trader. And how wonderful that the human was clearing the path for Aven to trade his cacao. 

“Indeed, tuk-palteia Zach. A food of the gods, it is said.” replied Aven.

The eldest Grandmother looked at Zach. ‘You are familiar with this food?”

“It was a special treat when I was growing up. For birthdays and such. But I haven’t had it since I was Matei’s age.”

Liam quickly spoke up. “I always thought it was overrated and lacking in nutrition.”

But Alek was unoffended. “I also do not see why so many praise it so high, but then I do not care for sweet taste. Which is good, or I would risk eating all my stock!”

Ondry’s tail twitched, and Aven had to give all his attention on not smiling, because they both knew that Liam loved sweet tasting food. There was no way Ondry would allow Liam deprive himself of “the food of the gods” for the sake of profit. Nor would the Grandmother deprive Zach of his remembered special treat. Alek was certainly acting as a true trading partner to Aven.

Did the eldest Grandmother show a touch more respect? It was hard to tell with such a wiley old woman. But she dropped the subject and prodded Alek to continue on to the second weakness.

“The second weakness is overconfidence,” said Alek. “The Rownt have been gifted with many advantages over humans. Long life, and the wisdom that comes from it. Physical strength, that grows with age rather than diminishes. And most important to the topic, superior hearing, and sense of smell.”

Aven noticed LIam nodding, as if he knew what was coming. Aven braced himself against embarrassment.

“However, with these advantages comes the assumption that humans are not clever enough to manipulate them to our profit. So when Matei and I talked quietly between ourselves about our trade plans, Ye-Aven never questioned whether the words he overheard were the truth. LIkewise, when he scented our anger or sadness, it did not occur to him that we had called those emotions to force him into an unfavorable trade.” 

Aven was confused. “Are you saying Matei was not sad about the necklace, and that you weren’t angry?”

It was Matai who spoke up. “I was sad, but not because of you or the necklace. You did everything perfect. But you needed to think you were wrong, so I thought about sad things like Papa dying and Uncle Seregei taking me away from Alek to change my smell. Like this.”

Matai took a deep breath and for a moment nothing happened. Then the muscles in his face squeezed together and water gathered in his eyes. His mouth opened and the same horrible cry that filled the plaza echoed in the chamber. Then the smell hit, the scent of grief and despair, and even seeing how it was being manufactured couldn’t stop Aven’s feeling of panic, of wanting to help the small human.

And once more he watched Alek lift his brother into his arms, soothing him, and Aven calmed himself. Everything was okay, the eggling was safe. There was no threat here. He finally noticed the Grandmothers, most of whom had grown pale at the demonstration, slowly regain their color.

“Which explains the third Rownt weakness,” said Alek, placing Matei back on his feet and ruffling his hair. “The one thing that will cause a Rownt to give up profit. The need to protect a child or a palteia.”

There was a long silence before the eldest Grandmother spoke.

“So the child’s emotional health was not in danger?”

Alek shook his head. “Matei’s emotional health was in danger. It is still in danger. He would not have been able to show such distress if that were not the case. The only deception was the cause. Ye-Aven’s actions were not the source of Matei’s pain, they were the cure to it. That is, if the Grandmothers are willing to acknowledge the trade and allow me to continue to take care of my brother the way our father intended.”

Aven’s body felt curiously light, and he realized that the heavy burden from the yesterday was lifting. He had made foolish mistakes, but knowing that he did not in fact hurt the human child was an incalculable relief.

At this point, it seemed a certainty that the Grandmothers would support Alek’s _ master trader _ status. His cleverness in achieving his objectives would definitely earn him ye-rank, if not ka-rank. But as the eldest Grandmother stepped forward to formally speak, Liam jumped in.

“A clever trick, yes, but it still doesn’t tell us whether you can handle the responsibility of leading a ship. How do you calculate fuel costs? Maintenance? Food and water? How many crew are needed? How will you find them?”

As Alek confidently responded with the technical aspects of keeping a ship running, a wriggling doubt burrowed into Aven’s mind. He had spent his whole life on board a ship, and had done his tour on each of the systems, but he’d always taken the planning and leadership of the Grandmothers for granted. Could such a young human, even a very clever one, be able to take on all that responsibility? But then humans did not have Grandmothers at all, and therefore must be used to it.

“As far as crew,” continued Alek, “The _ Sarpei _ is small and fast and maneuverable, carrying speciality cargo rather than bulk. Besides myself, it needs only three or four additional crew. A pilot, a navigator, an engineer, and perhaps a second in command, if I can find the right person. I am hoping that my father’s original crew can rejoin, but if not, then I am sure to be able to find some Vaijori on the _ Norocos _ interested in adventure and profit.”

To Aven’s ear, that last sentence sounded defiant, rather than confident, and a slight shift among the Grandmother’s told him they heard the same thing. Liam narrowed his eyes and pressed on.

“You forget, young Alek, that I spent the first thirty years of my life among humans, and I know how they can turn on you. You are young not only by Rownt standards but also by human standards. Who would even follow such a young captain, that you could trust?”

“I would,” Aven said without thinking, and was rewarded by an expression of true astonishment on Liam’s face. The idea of leaving these two humans at the mercy of a strange crew was unthinkable, yet he couldn’t bear to see their hopes shredded either. If he were on the ship, he could stand between them and danger.

“I would follow him,” he repeated, “If Master Alek would have me.”

The more Aven thought about it, the more sense it made. He had no current obligations on the _ Calti _, and serving on a human ship would be sure to gain him an untold wealth of information their behavior that could not be found by reading their text and analyzing information from the ‘nets. And he would know these humans were safe.

Alek nodded stiffly. “You are of course welcome to join my ship, but you should not feel required. Tuk-palteia Liam, with respect I must say that your experiences among the _ siennii _ have nothing doing with the _ Vaijori. _ I would trust my honor and life with any of the people. More important I trust them with Matei. I understand you did not mean insult but your words implied great offense.”

“Calm yourself, youngling,” said the eldest Grandmother. “As you said, Liam did not intend any insult. We only wish what it best for you and Matei.”

“Yes, my apologies,” said Liam. ‘It is true I do not know the Vaijori, and in any case my history with humanity is definitely skewed. Which is why I am glad to live with the Rownt now.”

He leaned against his chilta, who pulled him close against his side.

“Thank you. What is best for Matei and I right now would be to return to our home onboard the _ Sarpeii _and to the stars. I cannot promise you we will be safe; a human life is not certain no matter what path is taken. But our souls will be fed.”

The Grandmother nodded. “It is settled, then. The trade is set, and Master Trader Alek and young Matei are free to claim their ship. I will say that it would ease my heart if you also take tuk-Aven with you, but I will not require it.” 

At first the Grandmother’s words were nonsense to Aven. Who was this tuk-ranked trader she referred to? But she said his name. She named him tuk! But he was not even ka-ranked yet, he was much too young to be tuk. The only Rownt that he knew of that had been named tuk so young was...well, Ondry, who had gained his tuk rank after claiming his palteia when barely two hundred years old. He looked over to Ondry, who still had Liam held close against his side. Perhaps a Rownt needed tuk-rank to deal with the human. Although Alek was no palteia. 

Alek was smiling broadly at him, and even flashed his teeth a little in the human manner. “As I said, I would be happy to have Tuk-Aven serve on my crew. And after all, he still owes me one hundred twenty hours of computer programming. This will give him plenty of time to pay his debt.”

Well, that was true enough. He was definitely going to need to step carefully amongst these humans.

“Hooray!” yelled Matei, running over to hug Aven once more. “I’m so excited you’re coming with us.”

As Aven hugged him back, he realized that he was excited, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A coda from Alek's POV

“So did you manage to get your turtle settled?” asked Uncle Seregei, leaning back in his chair. The captain’s private quarters were impressive, but Alek was well-accustomed to the dark wood paneling and antiques from Earth.

“Yes, we converted own of the smaller storage holds into quarters for  _ tuk-Aven _ ,” he replied, emphasizing the Rownt’s title and name. Aven didn’t seem to mind being called “turtle” by humans, but to Alek’s ear it sounded disrespectful. He was the captain of the  _ Sarpei _ now, and it was his duty to protect his crew.

“And we made some changes to consoles and chairs so he should be able to use all the ship’s systems as needed,” Alek continued. The Rownt adapted quickly to the ship’s technology once he could physically access it, although he seemed surprised at the  _ Sarpei’s _ propulsion drive. 

“Well that’s something. When I asked you and Matei to try to forge a strong trading bond with a Rownt, I never imagined you’d end up taking one on as crew. This is definitely going to complicate things. It’s not too lack to replace him, you know. Out in the hinterspace he might prove to be a liability.”

Alek shook his head. “No, it’s too late to back out now.” 

His stomach churned at the thought of kicking Aven off the ship. When Uncle Seregei had first offered him and Matei the challenge of tricking the Rownt in exchange for the  _ Sarpei _ and Alek’s master rank, they had jumped at it eagerly. Matei had long ago perfected the innocent child act to use among the siennii, so it was just a matter of turning the intensity up. And Alek thought the ruthlessness of the Rownt traders would make it easier for him to cheat any Rownt he encountered. 

Instead, he found Aven’s straightforwardness disarming, particularly once their formal trade partnership agreement had been reached. The Rownt had offered up a half million in Earth Command credit as a communal trade good without hesitation, and he also had a surprising network of contacts on the dark webs, who, if they proved true, should greatly benefit the  _ Sarpei’s _ trades. 

Not that he needed to tell his uncle all that. Uncle Seregei may be family, but Alek did not earn his master rank at eighteen from just nepotism. In the end, he had to look to his own profits. 

“Well, if it all burns up, then you know that we will need to disavow you,” said Uncle Seregei.

Alek nodded. He’d expect nothing less. Protecting the Vaijori came first.

“But if you succeed, then you will live forever in the songs of the people. The trading partnership between the Rownt and Earth Command gives too much power to the central planets. If the Vaijorii are to remain a free people, we must crack that partnership open. Hopefully your turtle will serve as the edge of the chisel.”

“Well, if nothing else, my  _ Rownt crewman _ will keep things interesting,” said Alek with a smile. “So, do I have your blessing?”

“Of course,” said Uncle Seregei, standing up and walking over to kiss Alek on the forehead. “May the starlight lead you on a fruitful journey and return you safely to the arms of the people.”

“Thank you, uncle,” he said, hugging the big man hard, before hurrying away. He had a trade route to finishing plotting. And a Rownt to continue to befriend.


End file.
